I Need A Hero
by these-epicnights
Summary: When Ron is busy thinking about events of the past, and roposin to Hermione he misses something. A BIG something, leading Hermione to say 'I need a Hero'. Post war RH.


**I need a Hero.**

I KNOW I KNOW I **really **should be working on Changes of Those we Thought we Knew (which is at the moment called The Final Year a L/J fic check it out.) and I'm almost done with chapter 10, I've had massive amounts of stuff to do AND I've had huge writers block. OK so a few quick things. I'm not sure exactly what the dept.'s are actually called but that's what they are and hopefully you know what I mean. And also this is vaguely based on Bonnie Tyler's 'I Need a Hero'.

DISCLAIMER: if all fan-fic authors were JKR oh what a world that would be.

* * *

I'm going to propose to Hermione Granger tonight. Hopefully soon she'll be Hermione Granger-Weasley. Ginny helped me pick the ring. Harry helped me stop hyperventilating. They work so much better now just being really good friends, it was too creepy with my best friend dating my little sister. I think they still might get together though. Harry's still a little weird after the war and everything. 

Why am I thinking about them?! I should be thinking about how I'm going to get away from everyone and ask Hermione to marry me. We're at the Burrow for my birthday dinner. Bill and Fleur are here, except Fleur doesn't look too happy, being 7 months pregnant and everything. Charlie's back overseas; he never was too excited about being away from his dragons. Fred and George are here too, Fred bought Angelica and George introduced us to his new girl, Zoë I think her name was. Mums finally got over not having Percy at family things, not that we saw him much before he died anyway.

It's been three years since the end of the war. We're now 21, but I know all three of us seem and feel older. Harry's working as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries; Ginny reckons he never got over Sirius dying there. We both got offers to play Quidditch professionally and I know I at least thought about it seriously but never took them up on it. It would be great, which is why I'm working at the Department of Sports and Gaming. Hermione got an offer from McGonagall to work at Hogwarts, but thought she was too young. She's working in the Department of Interspecific relations; it was the closest she could get to continuing with SPEW. We always get stopped on the street and get asked why we're not Aurors but we've seen enough dark stuff to last us a lifetime.

Harry, Hermione and I share 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry finally got over the 'never wanting to live there again' thing . We spent a month cleaning it out (again), and removing all the Black family portraits. It now seems like a real home. Kreatcher disappeared during the war. Harry thinks he tried to run off and find the Malfoy's and got killed in the big 'explosion' at their mansion.

Hermione and I got together just before the end of the war. She got injured pretty badly (Voldemort's damn snake) and Harry and I were wracked with guilt. Both thought we were to blame. Of course neither of us was, but you know how it is during war time. Anyway when she was better, I realized she could have been died without knowing for sure how I felt, so I manned up and told her. She was so surprised she started crying, I almost ran for the Healer but then she pulled me back. And well we've been together ever since. Didn't change anything. Harry walked in to the room a few minutes later with a suspicious looking bit of flesh coloured string in his pocket but we could never prove anything.

So here we are sitting in the garden at the Burrow, Hermione on my right, and Harry on my left. Fred is across from Harry, Angelica across from me, Zoë's facing Hermione and George and Ginny are facing each other. Mum and Dad are at either end and Bill is next to Harry at Dad's end. It's been an interesting night. Zoë was a bit star stuck a first, no matter how many times you tell people who we are, they're always shocked. I started worrying earlier when I couldn't find the ring but then Harry reminded me I was a Wizard and a few seconds later it flew from my back pocket to my hand.

Whoa. Everyone just went quiet. Hey, Harry's standing and….Where did Hermione go?! Bloody hell what did I miss? Ginny has her wand stuck in Zoë's face and everyone is glaring at her. Ouch…bloody hell, Bill and Fred are throwing rocks at me and motioning at the house. Bugger that must be where Hermione is. Suddenly I'm leaping over chairs and Garden Gnomes to get to the back door.

Shit. She's on the kitchen floor crying.

"Hermione? Babe?" She lifts her head to me, her eyes are all red and she's gripping her wand like it's a lifeline. She hasn't done that in over 3 years…

"What are you doing here?" She spits out scathingly. I reel back, unsure of what I have done.

"Well I noticed you were gone and I came to see what was wrong…" I trail off still oblivious to what happened.

"Ron, you just sat there and did nothing! While she sat there and insulted me! I mean Harry stood up for me and Ginny almost punched her and you…" she stops and glares at me.

((FLASHBACK))

"So Zoë what is it that you do?" Molly asked her.

"Oh I don't work; I live off a family fund set up years ago for me. My mothers family was very well off" She said it with a slightly conceited air and Harry raised his eyebrows at Fred.

"Oh well that must be nice, have you ever considered working?" Hermione asked, jumping between conversations.

"Well no not really, I mean most purebloods don't need to work. What about you Hermione? I don't think I've heard the name Granger before, is it and old Irish wizarding family?" She asked politely.

"Um no actually, my parents are Muggles. They live on the outskirts of London "

"Ah," Zoë paled slightly and leaned over to whisper to George. He furrowed his brow and replied. She shook her head and chuckled slightly, a laugh that reminded everyone a little too much of Dolores Umbridge.

"Well Hermione I must say, for someone of your stature you defiantly have risen far in the Ministry. I mean especially with no NEWTS." With this she tossed her hair and chuckled again.

"Zoë. I thought you said Hermione being Muggleborn wasn't a problem" George said with gritted teeth.

"Oh no its _not._ Its just well, its surprising that a little Mudblood would be so high in the Ministry."

"What exactly does that have to do with anything? Why should who peoples parents are have any standing. I'm a half blood. So was Voldemort" Harry noticed she didn't flinch at his name. "Did you think he had the right idea? Well he was wrong. Hermione has saved Ron and I countless times in the 10 years I've known her, she got all Outstanding on her OWLS, with one Exceeds Expectations. She's the smartest witch I know and you're saying she's not as good as anyone else?" Harry didn't know how he ended up on his feet

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. I think it's just interesting that people are so accepting, I mean it's a very prestigious office. You often need a very well known family or a very close relationship with those in charge." She raised her eyebrows and scoped her eyes over the surroundings, but they all knew what she meant, You need to be a pureblood or give generous donations, of which she thought Hermione had neither. George was staring forlorn at everyone, eyes wide trying to apologize.

"Tell me Zoë what exactly are you trying to say?" Ginny inquired with a sickly sweet smile now on her feet too.

"I just think that maybe such high position should be reserved for those who have been bought up in this world. Not those who have entered unexpectedly and happen upon the right people" she said with a meaningful glance at Harry, still oblivious to the glares from him and Ginny.

Hermione looked apprehensive at Ron waiting for his trademark jealousy to kick in but…nothing. She pushed her chair back and quickly excused herself and ran back to the house.

"You know Zoë I think it was time you got going. And um… maybe don't come back." George said.

((END FLASHBACK))

Oh bloody hell what have I done?

"You know I kept waiting for you to jump in and say something, but nothing. You just sat there. Even Fleur noticed and you know how spacey she is! I thought you were a hero…I need a hero. I need _you_ to be that hero!"

"Instead of just the sidekick right?" I whisper, looking down at the floor. I'm stunned she thinks this of me. I can't propose now. She'll never say yes. She doesn't want me. When I look up she is staring at me shocked at what she has said, she looks like she wants to take it back but its too late, I heard.

"No, no Ron, never! You are the hero, you just…normally you stick up for me. Why didn't you?" she takes a step closer to me. "What was so important that you didn't notice?"

"You. Us. This." Slowly I take the ring out of my pocket and place it slowly and gently on the table and begin to walk away.

"Oh. Oh my…" I can hear her say as I go up the stairs and head up to my old room.

"Ron." She says my name so softly that I have to turn it around. Tears are running down her face. "It's perfect."

I don't know how I manage to cross the room in two seconds but I manage and suddenly she's in my arms and I'm kissing the tears off her face and spinning her around and laughing and almost crying myself.

"Does mean this you'll be Mrs Ronald Weasley?" I ask, even though deep down I've known the answer since we were fourteen.

"Of course!" She smiles and leans down to kiss me again, our first kiss as man and wife to be.

* * *

SO? What do we think. Please review. It's the first story I've done semi based on a song. Let me know what you think. I've also got another oneshot in the works. MWPP era but that's all you get for now. And I SWEAR to all the publishing gods that the 10th chapter of my long fic will be up this week or may I be banned from TV for a month!  



End file.
